


party smut

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 17 yr old vannessa gets herself and her friend laid.





	party smut

i held Kylie in my arms. she was intoxicated , her high heels slipping lazily. the party was at full blast , amd akthough most rooms were occupied , i had promised the frat dudes I'd have a girl for them to share.  
kylie was going to have fun getting gangbanged.  
i stepped into the room and closed the door. Jack , one of the frats , wolf whistled , which set off the others.  
"told ya vannessa would find a slut for us boys ," he said to the rest of the dudes.  
kylie was pretty out of it , and i figured she'd have fun.  
"have fun kylieee ," i crooned.  
"dont wannaa vanessaaa."  
"yes you do."  
i shoved her towards jack who picked her up as she stumbled and slid his hand smoothly down her top. she tried tiredly to push him away but jack had a firm grip.  
"where do ya think you're going you little whore ?"  
he started unbottoning his pants along with the rest of the dudes. his erect penis was in the air and kylie was reluctantly pushed towards it. jack held her hair tightly from behind as she bobbed up and down.  
James , another dude , got in on the act , beginning to strip Kylie's crop top off , and then slipping her lingerie roughly off her. other dudes began to touch her and i figured it was time to get myself laid.  
"bye kylie !"  
kylie was being gagged by Jack's dick and couldn't respond. i clicked the door shut and waited a few minutes , sipping my cherry cola.  
i heard kylie scream , and other dudes laughing.  
the groaning and screaming went on until it became pure moaning.  
"you waiting for your friend ?"  
i turned around. Liam Hensworth. Quarterback of the football team and ravishingly gorgeous. green eyes , toned abs and from experience , a massive cock.  
"what do you say we do something of the sort vannessa ?"  
i shrugged. i was bored , and besides , Liam Hensworth did you well.  
"Sure ," i replied


End file.
